Masquerade
by Redmoon1997
Summary: One simple masquerade could be the start of a new life.     Visit the Kingcrabshipping website. Link on my profile.


Hey guys. Long time since I've posted anything on this section. But the Kingcrabshipping must contienue. I made this fic along with Seraphic Night Star for the Kingcrabshipping site. If you want to join you can always find the link at my profile. It has stories that fanficion . net doesn't have. ANyway, thanks to Star for doing this with me. I would like to write more stories with her. This was a multi chapter fic but I will post them here as a one-shot to make it longer.

Warning: BL (kingcrabshipping) and lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingcrabshipping but I do own the Kingcrabshipping realm website

* * *

Masquerade

* * *

"Please, please, please?" pleaded Bruno with a hopeful puppy dog look. "I don't want to go to the ball by myself! With Sherry sick, you're the only one who can go with me!"

"Bruno, I told you I'm busy," sighed Yusei. Today a grand, Elizabethan masked ball would be held in Neo Domino. Everyone was invited by the host, Jack Atlas, who was rumored to be searching for a special someone to dance with and take as his own. "Can't you ask Judai or Johan? Or someone who isn't me?"

"They're already going together!"

"Well then, too bad," said Yusei blandly. He stood up and began walking away from the laptop he'd been messing with. He felt a heavy weight latch onto his right leg just as he was about to turn the corner. "Bruno, get off!"

"Please be my date! I have no one else," whimpered Bruno, pretending to cry to be more convincing. Yusei twitched, but was still unable to get his leg free.

"What will it take for you to get off?" groaned Yusei, crossing his arms.

"Just go with me. You don't even have to dance with me, but please at least let me escort you."

"Escort me. What are you talking about?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Bruno, I am not wearing that!" yelled a flustered Yusei. In front of him was a royal blue, white, and gold Elizabethan dress. It had sparkling lace and delicate white frills. But Yusei had to admit that it was really beautiful, though he still did not want to wear it.

"But Judai is!" pouted Bruno. "His looks sort of like this one, but with more frills and it's red and pink. This was an extra dress that Sherry was kind enough to let us borrow. It's either this or the one that's pink and silver."

"Why do I have to go as a girl?" questioned Yusei. "I have a deeper voice than you do and I'm notgirly in any way."

"Well, your impression of a female voice is flawless. And no offense, but the first time I met you, I thought you were a girl," blushed Bruno. This earned him a swift punch to the shoulder. "H-Hey!"

"Bruno, shut up. Just-just shut up," Yusei muttered. "What time is the ball? And will I at least get a mask?"

"It starts in three hours. And yeah, here," the other replied, holding out an intricately-designed silver and royal blue mask. "I'm going to go get ready. We'll meet up with Judai and Johan when we get there."

"I hate you."

"Trust me, I've known."

* * *

Yusei sighed as surveyed himself in the mirror. He was in a dress, wore make-up, and had his trademark spiky hair straightened, curled, and laced with sparkly, lacy ribbons. 'What the hell?' he mentally seethed. He picked at the satin and lace garter with annoyed discomfort.

"Yusei, are you ready-Whoa!" Bruno froze as he walked into Yusei's room. "You look amazing!" A white ballet flat was thrown with deadly accuracy. Bruno fell onto his back as it collided with his head. "Ahh-"

"Let's just get this over with," sulked Yusei, being kind enough to help Bruno up.

"You really do look like a girl," Bruno observed. Sherry had sewn in padding when she heard of Bruno's crazy idea, so Yusei did look the part.

"At least I'm not wearing tights," snorted Yusei. He smirked at Bruno's reflection as the blue-haired teen put a silver necklace on him.

"Not my fault! Stop being mean," blushed Bruno. Both put on their respective masks. Yusei plucked the string against Bruno's head just for good measure.

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Johan! Judai!" called Bruno amongst the crowd of people walking into the extravagant mansion for the ball. Two shorter figures raced towards them.

"Yusei~!" exclaimed Judai, latching onto his fellow crossdresser. He was wearing a frilly pink and red dress with burgundy ballet flats. His brown hair was thrown into a messy bun with satin ribbon, spiky bangs framing his sparkly eyes. "You look so pretty! Did you miss me?"

'Wow this must look awkward.' "Y-yeah, but umm, you're kinda of choking me," rasped Yusei. The other eased back on the hug with an apologetic smile.

"Why don't we go in?" asked Johan. He held his arm out to Judai, but Judai just hugged him tightly in return as they walked in giggling.

Yusei sulked as Bruno put his arm around him cautiously. "I'm not going to bite you."

"Ahh, okay then."

* * *

Jack watched from his set up throne as visitor upon visitor walked in. He stood up to greet them, holding the microphone Mikage presented him with. "Hello, citizens of Neo Domino. I, Jack Atlas, am proud to be your host and King for the night. I will be looking for a special partner to unmask and dance with for the King and Queen's dance at midnight! Enjoy youselves," he finished. He smiled as he heard many females calling out for him and loud appluads. Sadly, they didn't know that he wasn't into girls.

Just as he was about to turn around, more people walked in. But one especially caught his eye. She had beautiful black and gold hair and fair, slightly golden skin. She was in a dress of mostly royal blue, which triggered a memory in his mind. A far off memory of a boy who he could no longer remember of name, but used to know.

Flashback

He had golden skin and spiky black and gold hair. His stunning sapphire eyes made Jack fall in love with him at first sight.

He had met him at a park. Jack could remember the smooth and melodic, yet shy, voice. How Jack pushed the other on the swing as the other let out delicate laughter.

But then the other had moved away. He could remember giving him a peck on the cheek as they promised that they'd see each other again one day.

Flashback End

"Mr. Atlas?" Mikage's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright? You've been staring at something for five minutes. Aren't you going to dance?"

"Oh, of course," Jack muttered distractedly.

* * *

The rest of the night went by well. Jack had asked a few females for a dance and had taken several pictures, but all that time his focus had been that masked girl in royal blue. He watched as she danced skillfully without mistakes.

But no matter how graceful her movements were, there was something off. 'It's as if she wanted to lead...'

The King politely excused himself as he went to follow the girl when she walked out to the balcony. "Hello? I was wondering if I could speak to you."

The girl whirled around in surprise as Jack advanced toward her. "Crap!' Yusei thought. He didn't know what to do! He held his tongue as Jack gently traced his cheek and removed both of their masks.

Sapphire eyes met amethyst in shock. Jack recognized that face anywhere. Childhood memories flooded their minds as they noticed similarities. 'The boy I was in love with?' they both thought.

"Jack," Yusei whispered cautiously with his real voice. "Do-do you remember who I am?"

Then it all came back to him. "Yusei," he whispered, cupping the younger's face and kissing him passionately. Yusei moaned into the kiss, wrapping his delicate arms around Jack's shoulders just as the fireworks began shooting in the sky.

It was 11:55. But Jack had already unmasked his special someone who he had found again after years of separation.

"Dance the King and Queen's dance with me, Yusei?" Jack asked as he embraced the other.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," smiled Yusei. They laced their fingers together after putting their masks on, walking in together.

* * *

"I have picked my partner for the King and Queen's Dance!" announced Jack proudly. Yusei blushed as Jack unmasked them both. He saw many girls staring at him and Jack, some blushing and some boiling with jealousy.

They walked hand in hand to the center of the ballroom. All eyes were on them. "You nervous?" asked Jack quietly.

"Very," blushed Yusei. "So many are staring..."

Jack leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You'll do great," he smiled. They began their graceful dance together, both flushing slightly when they heard the approving applauds.

Step, twirl, dip. Their rhythm was absolutely perfect. Just as Yusei was getting more comfortable, he gasped slightly when he felt Jack quickly lift him into the air and spin. "Whoa!" he blushed.

"Couldn't resist," he heard Jack chuckle. There dance soon came to a close, both bowing to each other while the crowd cheered. Yusei saw Bruno, Judai, and Johan and sent them a quick wave. He heard many swoon as Jack kissed his hand and then on the cheek.

"This night was amazing. Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome. Unfortunately, I have some matters to attend to, so I will be leaving for a little while. I will return soon, promise," said the King, giving a smal wave to Yusei as he walked out through the grand doors.

"Your dance was so great!" grinned Judai when Yusei walked over. Johan and Bruno nodded in agreement, still at loss for words.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," said Yusei. "If you need me, I'll be out on the balcony!"

An unwanted pair of eyes stared down the retreating Yusei with hunger. 'Oh, I must definitely get him.'

* * *

Yusei jolted as two arms trapped him in an iron grip. He turned to confront the offendor, but a hand was thrown over his sapphire eyes and cold, bitter lips claimed his own. He was able to make out silver hair and crimson eyes before he felt fingers touching him uncomfortably.

"Stay quiet!" Placido hissed as Yusei let out a muffled scream, trying to force the other off of him. Placido growled and punched Yusei square in the stomach, causing the teen to let out a choked gasp and sink to his knees.

"I think it's time you leave," snarled a familiar voice in a deadly tone. Yusei looked up to see Jack there, arms crossed, fists clenched, and looking extremely threatening.

Without even a second going by, Jack walked towards Placido, getting the other in a headlock. "Leave. Now." He threw him down onto the cold stone. He kneeled besides Yusei, love and worry in his eyes. "Yusei, are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," whispered Yusei in a small voice that was very unusual to hear. "Can we just g-get out of here, please?"

Jack nodded and gave the unconscious Placido one last once over. "Security will deal with him." He gathered the shaken Yusei into his arms bridal style.

"He'll be staying the night with me," stated Jack quietly when Yusei's three friends ran towards them in worry. "If you want to beat the bastard who did it, he's still out on the balcony."

They nodded, angry expressions on their faces as they stormed out to confront Placido. "Take care of him," whispered Bruno finally.

"I will" Jack muttered.

Jack carried the shivering form of Yusei in his strong arms. He was whispering sweet nothings into the raven's ear, which seemed to comfort Yusei a little bit. The smaller boy was holding onot Jack as if his life depended on it and Jack noticed it. He frowned at the thought of what could've happened if he did not arrived in time. Placindo could have...taken adavantage of Yusei in ways he could not imagine.

"Shh"Jack soothed. Yusei kept his hold onto Jack and sobbed into Jack's shirt.

Jack wanted nothing more than help Yusei through his pain. That inmense feeling that took over Yusei's whole senses, transfering into Jack as well as he saw his koi suffering. He needed to make Yusei forget about that 'experience'.

He kicked the door of his room open since he could not use his now busy hands. Yusei's blue eyes shot open at the sound of the door slamming into the wall, revealing an elegant, yet manly, room. Jack laid Yusei on the King sized bed. Yusei's hands gripped the soft bedsheets that had Jack's scent all over them. He blushed as he felt a strong hand travel under his dress, carresing his stomach with such gentle but experienced touch.

"Jack..."Yusei sunk into the feeling. The feelings were different than anything he has experienced before. He needed more. "Make love to me"

Jack stopped his actions for a moment, his hands remaining on Yusei's stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

The simple answer was all it took. Jack removed Yusei's dress in a flash, letting the beautifully made clothing fall on the floor. Jack kissed Yusei's pink lips with a breathtaking passion that left both boys breathless and yearnig for more. They were now in a hot makeout session, tongues battling for dominance in their fearceful battle.

Both were breathless and panting as the pulled away, their skin was plushed and begging to be touched. Jack's shirt was soon on the floor, alongside Yusei's dress. Yusei's hands roamed Jack's well built chest. The King had sure taken care of himself for the past years. And Jack was not complaining about Yusei's body. The way the moonlight was reflected in that flawless skin was simply amazing.

Two pink spots in Yusei's chest were begging to be touched. Jack's mouth traveled to Yusei's right nipple, sucking it with the same passion as before. His hand was playing with Yusei's left nipple. It did not take long before both nipples were very hard. Jack did not stop whatsoever. He switched sides, his mouth attending Yusei's left nipple while his hands was working on Yusei's right one, Jack's free hand was touching Yusei's erection trough the panties he was wearing.

"Nn...Don't...t-tease me...Ja-Jack" Yusei managed to say in between his breaths. Who was Jack to negate Yusei's commands?

Jack slid off Yusei's panties, revealing a hard erection. Jack licked his lips in anticipation before his mouth was around the throbbing organ. Yusei, to put it in one phrase, was in heaven. He could already feel his orgasm coming.

"I'm gonna...cum"Yusei breathed. His release was about to come out when...

"Not so fast"Jack whispered in Yusei's ear. Yusei pouted at the loss of the warmth but kept quiet anyway. Using some hand cream that he always kept in the little table besides his bed Jack lubricated his fingers. He slid one inside of Yusei and, as soon as Yusei was ready, he slid the other two in. He moved his fingers in a circle motion, stretching the area and preparing it for the upcoming penetration.

The feeling was rather uncomfortable. Yusei has never felt something similar to this before. The three fingers moving inside of him were making him have second thoughts. It hurts, and that wasn't even the worst part. However, his thought were drifted away when Jack found a certain spot. Jack kept hitting that spot, loving the expression that Yusei had on his face. He took the fingers out. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside of Yusei.

He removed his pants and underwear in one swift gulped as he saw Jack's huge erection sinking back in misery. There was no way that could fit inside of him.

Sensing Yusei's hesitation Jack kissed his forehead.

"It will feel nice"he whispered.

Yusei could only nod.

With no other thing said Jack gentl slid inside of Yusei, taking in the sweet tightness that was Yusei Fudo. He awaited for Yusei to get used to the big intrusion. Yusei wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and placed his legs over Jack shoulders.

"Move"Yusei breathed into Jack's ear. The simple sound could make Jack cum right there but he wanted to wait a little bit more.

Jack began thursting into Yusei. The pain was umbearable, like being ripped appart in million of pieces. Yusei had to resist whatsoever. He needed to show Jack that he could be strong. Yusie bit his lip, preventing any pained sound leave his lips. Jack seemed to notice that and rushed into finding that specific spot that would make Yusei scream his name.

Time froze. A wave of pure ecstacy rushed all over Yusei's body as Jack found his objective. Jack thrusted into that spot again and again, Yusei's moans escaping whenever Jack's cock hit his sweet spot.

Yusei came hard, the white fluid falling on the clean bedsheets. Jack soon found his own release coming. He emptied his essence inside Yusei's body. They stared into each other's eyes and shared a chaste kiss. They remained like that for a while until Jack couldn't support his won body due to his own exhaustion. Jack pulled away from Yusei and wrapped his arms around Yusei's waist.

"I love you"Jack whispered

"I love you too" Yusei mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

"Don't leave me!" whined Johan and Judai, getting dragged along as they hung onto Yusei's leg. Yusei sighed, twitching a bit as they looked up at him like lost puppies.

"Johan, Judai, I'm only moving like an hour away," he sighed. "Just visit me whenever." It was true. Jack had asked Yusei to move in with him the morning after their night at the ball. And of course, it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

Bruno walked in with the last of Yusei's bags, sitting down one the ground to finish his ramen. "It's so weird that you're leaving," he sulked. "Who else will I have to work on machines with? Johan, Judai, and Sherry are terrible with mechanical devices."

"Sucks to be you," chuckled Yusei. "And good luck getting laid tonight."

"What, why-"

"Because she heard you," Yusei smiled, stepping back to reveal an amused Sherry. Mizoguchi honked on the car in front of Bruno for good measure, causing the blue-haired teen to stumble in surprise.

"Not cool!"

"Love you too," said Sherry and Yusei, loading his bags into the car. He got on D-Wheel, giving everyone a brief one-armed hug before he sped off to Jack's.

"Love is so cliche," Jack said suddenly as he helped Yusei unpack in his-soon to be their-expansive condo.

"How so?" asked his boyfriend amusedly as he went to go cook Jack something, since the blonde couldn't do the task properly himself.

"We met when we were kids. You moved away and kissed me on the cheek. We meet a few years later, and it was interesting because you crossdressed-"

"Hey!" Yusei sent him a small, embarrassed glare.

"I didn't say it wasn't cute! Don't interrupt! Anyway, I saved you from some random pervert, we had had some damn good sex-"

"Jack!"

"Stop interrupting. Seriously, and now you move in. What's next? We'll magically find a way to have a kid and live happily ever after?"

"I'm going to punch you. It's going to hurt. Now shut up and eat your food." Yusei handed him a plate of chicken alfredo and stalked back to his luggage, unpacking more of it.

"You seemed way nicer at the ball."

"I was nervous and trying to keep a down-low because I just so happened to be in a dress."

"You still looked really cute."

"Thanks." Yusei pt his food down, lying on the sleek wooden floor. He heard the padding of footsteps, and a shadow loomed over him. "Don't make a move when I'm eating. Not in the mood."

"Fine," he heard the blonde sigh dramatically. "I'm really happy that you agreed to move in with me."

"Same," smiled Yusei, leaning up to kiss Jack. "That's all you're getting."

"I know. How about a little celebration?" Jack suggested. "We can go out for dinner. I'm paying, of course."

"Depends. Do I have to pretend to be a girl and start this little game of Masquerade again?" joked Yusei with slightly seductive eyes, leaning against his boyfriend as they ate.

"Only in the bedroom," smirked the blonde. "Then you can masquerade for me all you want."

FIn

* * *

Congratulations for the people who finished reading this one-shot. Reviews are appreciated and enjoyable so please review.

Love,

Redmoon1997 and Seraphic Night Star


End file.
